


Still into you

by thenshe_appeared



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenshe_appeared/pseuds/thenshe_appeared
Summary: I'm late for Nate's birthday, but here's what was meant to be a fluffy fic that turned into smut.“How is it that you still give me butterflies?”Nate turns his head to look at Siân laying at the other end of the sofa, open book resting on her chest, her feet tucked under his thighs, smiling up at him. “I’m sitting here, silently reading, like I do every night. This gives you butterflies?” He can’t help but smile back.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Still into you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Agent Suavewell. This is not what I intended to write but I'm kind of okay with it.
> 
> Title & inspiration for this fic from the Paramore song of the same name.

“How is it that you still give me butterflies?” 

Nate turns his head to look at Siân laying at the other end of the sofa, open book resting on her chest, her feet tucked under his thighs, smiling up at him. “I’m sitting here, silently reading, like I do every night. This gives you butterflies?” He can’t help but smile back. 

Her eyes roam over him, pulse quickening as she takes in every detail. His soft waves have fallen into his face, framing his dark eyes. This isn’t new, they’ve been together for years now, but every time she looks at him like this, taking in every plane of his face, it’s as if she’s seeing the night’s sky for the first time. Every star, every constellation, twinkling at her, waiting to be seen, to be marvelled at. It’s a view of which she could never tire. 

“Maybe.” 

He raises an eyebrow and leans forward to set his book down on the coffee table. “If that gives you butterflies…” His hand grazes her bare calf lightly, fingers barely touching her but sending shivers all the way through her body. “Then what does this do?” He grips her legs, pulling her suddenly closer until her legs are over his, and his face is inches away. Lotta’s breath hitches and she knows he can hear every accelerated heartbeat. It’s obvious from the smirk adorning his mouth that it’s had the desired effect. 

He leans closer, nudging her nose with his and pulling back slightly when she tries to lean closer and feel his lips against hers. “Nate,” she whispers, warning in her voice. 

“Siân.” Her name is poetry in his mouth, tongue rolling over the four letters in a way that makes her want to close her eyes and listen to nothing else forever. 

She wrinkles her nose at him, trying to close the gap once more. He dodges her mouth, laying a soft kiss on her jaw. She lets out a sigh as his fingers caress her neck, she tilts her head back and he continues to kiss up the side of her face until he reaches her ear. He bites her lobe lightly then whispers, “How are those butterflies now?” 

He feels her reaction before she can respond, warmth beating off her. A blush creeps up her neck onto her face and he strokes a thumb over the colour rising up her cheeks. It’s as if she’s the sun and he’s basking in her glory.

She turns to face him, a halfhearted glare in her eyes, tongue caught between her teeth. “Are you sure you’re up for this game, Nathaniel?” 

He says nothing, just watches her, his eyes sparkling, as his hand runs further up her long leg. Her eyes flutter closed as he reaches her upper thigh and strokes the soft skin with his thumb. His other hand draws her face closer to his and she can feel his breath on her as his mouth ghosts over her own, holding her just far enough away that she can’t move any closer. He leans in, lips barely grazing hers, before pulling away again.

She lets out a small whine. “You’re not playing fair.” 

“Are you sure you’re even playing?” 

Siân blinks slowly, mouth open and eyebrows raised. He’s smirking at her and she knows,  _ she knows _ , he’s baiting her, but she never could resist a challenge. 

Rolling her lips together, she nods slowly before pushing him back from her. His smile grows wider as he settles back against the sofa. She pulls herself up so she’s straddling him. His hands are on either side of her, holding her by the thighs, fingers skirting under her shorts. 

His pupils are blown, eyes taking in every plane of her face. Her lips are pursed, jaw set and she’s watching him with narrowed eyes. He loves her like this; competitive to a fault and  _ his _ . 

She puts her hands on his wrists and pulls them from her, he reluctantly lets her move his arms so they’re set back on the sofa. Giving him a meaningful look that he knows means ‘don’t move’, to which he nods, she leans in and starts kissing his neck. His head falls back, exposing his neck further as she kisses and sucks at the skin, biting him lightly. Her hand is in his hair now, running her fingers through it gently, and he sighs softly at her caress. 

Siân’s kisses make their way up to his jaw, and her hands are roaming his chest now, pulling at his knitted jumper, hands playing with the hem and then diving underneath. He gasps at how cold they are on his warm stomach. “Why didn’t you tell me you were cold?” 

She pulls back, smirking at the concerned look in his eyes. “You’re warming me up now, aren’t you?” 

He doesn’t respond, too entranced by the way her tongue darts out of her mouth, licking her lips. He leans forward, no longer wanting to hold back anything and she meets him halfway, finally kissing him. 

Every time it’s like fire between them, something molten and  _ alive _ . Their mouths move together, and soon she feels his tongue swiping against hers. She pulls herself closer, moaning into his mouth as she feels him beneath her, their pyjama bottoms the only thing separating where they  _ need _ to be touching, all at once so thin and yet far too much. 

She pulls at his jumper and he immediately pulls it over his head, forcing them to separate for a moment. She groans when she sees the silky button up pyjama top still on him. 

“Always with the layers, Agent Sewell.” 

“Just keeping you on your toes, Detective.” 

She shakes her head at him and begins unbuttoning the shirt, muttering under her breath, “I swear to god, if you have another top under here… It’s like bloody ‘pass the parcel’.” 

Nate chuckles as she finally gets the last button undone and pulls his shirt away from his bare chest. He pulls it down each arm and then throws it across the room, eyes on her. Her hands are exploring his chest now, running her fingers over the soft hair trailing down below his waistband. 

She leans in again, kissing him hard and he has to remind himself not to wrap his arms around her and pull her tightly against him. He keeps his hands on the sofa where she set them earlier. 

A finger dips under his waistband, pulling and then snapping it back. She barely pulls away, almost speaking against his lips, “Pants, off.” She raises herself up onto her knees so he has space to pull them down and kick them away. He settles back down into the sofa, completely naked. 

She’s still up on her knees and his face is level with her chest, he cranes his neck to look at her face where she is smiling hungrily down at him. He tugs her top lightly, “This is hardly fair, you know.” She grins, raising an eyebrow at him, then pulls the t-shirt over her head. 

He feels himself grow harder at the sight of her bare before him and leans forward, desperate to taste her, to feel her. She pushes his chest back, shaking her head before he reaches the soft skin and he collapses back against the sofa. He groans and Siân leans in to kiss him, swallowing the sound. She kisses along his jaw and up to his ear. “Tell me what you want,” she whispers. 

“I want to touch you.” 

“Not yet,  _ Cariad _ .” 

She kisses him again, biting and pulling his lip, a grin on her face. She lowers herself, feeling his hard length against her and holding back a moan of her own when his hips buck slightly. 

She pulls her shorts down and attempts to get her legs out, almost toppling off of him in the process before he catches her. She snorts and falls into his chest, both of them laughing. “A little help, Nate?” 

“As you wish.” He reaches down and tears the fabric from her body as if it were made from tissue. She’s still laughing against his chest, arms wrapped around his body, one of his arms holding her tightly to him. He strokes a stray lock of hair from her face with the other hand, tucking it behind her ear. She looks up at him and when their eyes meet, the smile slips off her face and all she can think about is kissing his plump lips. 

She pulls his face towards her and there’s no teasing anymore. Her hands are in his hair and he’s everywhere, heat blossoming under her skin wherever he touches, kisses, sucks and caresses. He pulls her closer to him, bare chest to bare chest and she moans into his mouth. 

She breaks away from him, lips hovering just out of reach, and grinds her hips down, running her wet slit along his length. “Siân.” He barely whispers her name, sweet breath caressing her lips. He reaches a hand between them, circling her clit lightly with the tip of his finger. She pushes herself further into his hand, desperate for friction. 

He watches her face as he applies a little more pressure, her eyes fluttering closed, head tilted backwards and mouth open in a soft sigh. She feels the pleasure build up inside her, electric under his touch. His other hand reaches up to her nipple, not quite touching it, until he pinches it and she gasps, head falling backwards. 

He moves his hand to her back, holding her up and kisses along her collar bone, down to her chest, leaving small marks as he makes his way to her nipple. He breathes gently against it and a shiver runs down her body. “Nate,” she manages, her voice raspy. He sucks on her nipple, then bites it lightly, eliciting a moan from her. 

“Nate, wait.” He pulls back to look at her smiling at him. She moves her hand between them stroking a finger over the head of his cock. His eyes darken at her touch and his breath quickens. “I want to come with you inside me.” Nate can’t stop the moan that escapes his mouth and he pulls her closer for a feverish kiss. It’s messy, they’re both getting desperate, and Siân pulls away gasping for air. 

She lifts herself up and Nate guides her down onto him, both moaning at the feeling of him inside her. She sets an achingly slow pace, back to teasing him, pulling herself almost all the way off of him, and then back down, not letting him go all the way in. His fingers dig into her hips, but she doesn’t relent, watching his face, biting down on his lip as she does it again. 

“Please. Siân.” She nods and he bucks his hips up into her making her gasp, stretching her out. He wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer to his chest, her pert nipples grazing his chest, and thrusts into her again and hits a spot that makes her see stars. 

They move together, his hips coming up to meet hers, and she feels herself tightening around him. He moves his other hand between them again, fingers finding her clit and circling once more, pressing harder as he rolls his hips into her. She runs her hands through his soft curls, tugging as she feels herself fall apart, his name the only thing on her lips. 

Siân’s breath is ragged as she comes down from her orgasm. Nate smiles at her then leans in, kissing her hard and pulling her flush against him. He picks up the pace and she pulls her mouth away from his, kissing across his face, down to his neck and biting. 

He gasps, fingers digging into her hips and thrusts hard and deep, finding that spot that has a string of “fuck”s leaving her mouth inbetween moans. She feels herself tightening around him again, her entire body on fire as he takes her to the edge once more, pushing her over into ecstasy. He’s not far behind her this time, his movements becoming erratic, mouth against her shoulder as he bites down with one last thrust. 

Nate rests his forehead against hers, both breathing heavily as they come down from their orgasms, smiling at each other. They pull apart after a minute or so and he tilts his head back to take her in, deciding  _ yes, this is the best view in the world. _

Her hair is falling out of the loose ponytail, dark strands falling into her eyes. He reaches up to brush them away, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. The cold metal of his ring against her skin sends shivers through her and she leans in to the hand, turning her face to kiss him softly on his palm. 

“So,” She tilts her head at him, a small smile on her face. “Do you feel like you know all of me yet?” He smiles at the memory of those words. 

“Oh, I think it would take a lifetime. Luckily,” He moves his hands to her hips and gives a squeeze, “I’ve got the time.” He lifts her then, standing as he does and pulling her close to him. She wraps her legs around his waist and giggles into his neck as he carries her into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> I really love the idea of Nate and the detective deep into the relationship, where things are funny and silly and you just know each other really well and are comfortable, so that's what this is! with smut! though my god, the build up was so much more than the actual smut i'm so sorry. 
> 
> "Cariad" is a Welsh petname, meaning "darling" or "love"
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos always appreciated x


End file.
